


Cookies and Celebrations

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Finding Soul - The Series [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Fluff, Holidays, Multi, New Year's Eve, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: The holiday season is upon you, Steve and Bucky.





	1. Cookies

You were sitting in your apartment, scrolling through Twitter when Tony text you. The text caught your attention for two reasons. 1) Tony never text, he just told Jarvis what to tell you and 2) all the text said was ‘come quick - kitchen.’

Standing with a large stretch you left your warm and cozy apartment, heading down to the kitchen. It was snowing outside, causing the entire place to feel cold. Even with the heating on. Just beside the kitchen door was Tony, peering inside. When he sensed you approaching he turned with his fingers to his lips. With a nod, you stepped beside him. Steve and Bucky were standing there arguing, but you couldn’t see what was in front of them because of the angle. Tony stood with for a moment before his phone buzzed and he was off with a smile in your direction.

“That’s too much!”

“Shut up, Steve, I know what I’m doing.”

“If you add that much they’re going to taste gross.”

“It’s sugar, how can sugar make something gross?” 

“To much of something makes it gross!”

“Shut up, Steve.” 

You laughed lightly, alerting the men to your presence in the compound kitchen. “What are you doing?” You asked, pushing off the wall you were leaning on and walking over to where they were standing. The entire bench was covered in flour, a broken egg lay beside a bowl with some kind of green batter in it. Steve had a streak of flour down his check, which may have been caused by him wiping at his face but it was much more likely that it was actually Bucky throwing food. Again. “What is this?” 

“We’re making cookies,” Bucky replied. “Turns out I don’t remember the recipe.” 

“Why’s it green?”

Steve shrugged, “it’s a Christmas colour.”

“We were going to decorate it with, like, red sprinkles or something,” Bucky said. “And I don’t know, give them to people we don’t like probably.” 

“I’ll let Sam know that he shouldn’t eat anything you give him,” you replied.

Bucky scoffed, “he already knows that.”

“What did you do?” Steve asked, his voice going a few octaves higher. 

“Soy sauce cookies, I said you made them, doll.”

“Jesus Christ,” Steve sighed, starting to mix again. “Why.”

Stealing the spoon, Bucky shrugged, “why not. And don’t take the Lord's name in vain, at least not at Christmas time. It’s like, double bad or something.”

It was your time to sigh, stealing the spoon of Bucky. Shaking your head at your boys you tried some of the batter, grimacing at the taste. Both of them frowned at the look on your face as you ate the dough. “Did you put baking powder in here?” 

“Yeah?” Both of them replied at the same time.

“How much?”

“Uh, like 3 or 4 tablespoons?” Steve replied after a moment, although it was more of a question than anything else. 

Instead of replying, you picked up the bowl and took it to the sink. The batter had glued itself to the sides, hardening into a thick paste. No cookie dough should look like that. Dumping it in the sink you filled the bowl with water, letting it sit. By the time you turned around Steve had gotten out a new bowl and spoon. Bucky winked at you before adding another streak of flour to Steve’s face. Steve sighed but didn’t actually do anything. 

“That’s the face of a broken man,” Bucky muttered. 

“Yeah, and you broke him,” you replied. Steve rolled his eyes, handing you the measuring cup. “Poor Stevie.”

Bucky threw his arms around Steve’s waist, snuggling into his chest. Steve, for his part, also wrapped his arms around Bucky. You smiled at the two of them. Your gorgeous soulmates who you loved beyond comparison. Even when they (read: Bucky) were being dicks. They were, like, loveable dicks. A chuckle left you as you thought that. “What are you laughing at?” Bucky asked though it was very muffled seeing as he didn’t remove his face from Steve’s chest. 

“You two.”

“Do you want to join us?” Bucky asked, turning to look at you. 

“No, I want cookies.” 

“We could just buy some,” Steve replied. “I feel like it would be easier.” 

“They’re better when they’re homemade.”

With a laugh, Bucky shook his head, which was still burrowed in Steve’s chest. “Doll, one thing Steve and I can’t do is cook cookies. See what I did, ha. I feel like an actual baker would do a better job.” 

“You’re not funny,” you replied.

“I’m hilarious.”

“Only to you.”

“I’m the only person I aim to please,” Bucky replied vehemently. Both you and Steve rolled your eyes. The both of you knew full well that Bucky lived to please you both. It wasn’t like you or Steve were any different, but still, the eye roll went ahead. “Oh, fine. But I’m still funny. Know can we buy cookies?”

Steve opened up one arm, you dropped the measuring cup on the bench and moved to press up against them. With some (fake) grumbling, Bucky moved himself around so that the both of you were pressed against Steve’s chest. All of you had your arms around each other, in a tangled mess that didn’t look very comfortable but was absolutely perfect. You dropped your head on Steve’s chest with a pleased sigh while Bucky traced a pattern on your lower back. Steve kissed the top of yours and Bucky’s heads with a pleased smile. 

“Can we buy cookies now?” Bucky asked after a few minutes.

“Way to ruin the moment, Buck,” you muttered.

“Cookies would help the moment,” Bucky replied. His tone was so matter of fact you had to laugh at him. Shaking his head, Steve asked JARVIS to order them a bunch of desserts from the nearest bakery. Bucky grinned at you as he did it. 

Natasha and Clint walked into the kitchen, work out gear on and slightly red faces. They were laughing about something and Natasha was spinning a long white knife around in her fingers. “You guys are gross,” was all Clint said before the both of them walked out again. 

“They don’t get any cookies,” Steve said once they had left. Both you and Bucky laughed and burrowed back into Steve's chest. He started rubbing your backs, circling his hand around your skin. Bucky grabbed your hand that was resting on Steve’s chest, pulling into his own with a small smile. “I love you guys.”

“Love you too,” both you and Bucky replied with happy smiles.


	2. Celebrations (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!!

“I look great in a Santa hat.”

“You look great in anything, babe.”

“Thanks, Buck!” 

Groaning, Steve shook his head, “you two both suck.”

“Do you not think I look amazing?” You asked, twirling the Santa hat you had on around and gesturing the elf outfit. “I mean, I thought you had good eyesight now.” 

Steve, the arguably most mature, stuck his tongue out at you. He pulled on his own Santa hat and readjusted his Santa suit. You stuck your tongue back out at him in retaliation. Bucky turned around from where he was looking in the mirror, holding two pairs of knee-high socks and a concerned look on his face. He straightened his arms so the socks were in yours and Steve’s face. “Should I wear the stripes or polka dots?” 

“Stripes,” both you and Steve answered. 

It was Christmas Eve day and the three of you were heading to one of New York’s biggest group foster homes. Each ‘set’ of the Avengers had taken a different charity to help this Christmas season, which was probably the best bit of being an Avenger if you were being honest. After you were finished you were headed to a party, which Tony had promised would be amazing and “totally Christmasy”. Bucky finished getting dressed and the three of you made your way outside. 

Clint and Natasha were standing off to one side, they had chosen an after school and holidays centre for at-risk and homeless kids. Clint was also dressed as Santa and Natasha had the same elf outfit that you and Bucky did. Tony, Pepper and Bruce arrived shortly after you, all three of them were dressed as elves. Then it was Sam, who was dressed as Santa. Enough cars came around the corner for you to get into.

“Each car has the presents required for the place you’re going,” Tony said when the cars had parked. “Enjoy and be at the party by eight or I will be sending suits to get you and they will not be as gentle as the limos.”

“What a strange man,” Bucky muttered as you all got into the limos.

~~

The party was being held at the old Avengers tower, the top few floors were all decked out for a party already. You, Steve and Bucky arrived just before 8 and were the first Avengers to get there, bar Tony and Pepper. Their chosen charity was a residential treatment centre that focused on mental health and addiction. And Tony hadn’t gone with a bag of gifts, no, he had arrived and handed them a cheek to build an entirely new wing.

Pepper came up to you when she saw you, “how was it?” 

“It was great, all the kids were so happy,” you replied with a smile.

“I think they were more excited to see Steve than anything else,” Bucky said before pinching Steve’s cheeks when they tinted pink. “You’re so cute!”

Natasha and Clint walked in next, waving at the guests that were crowding around outside the doors. They came to a stop next to you, and you smiled. “There are a few kids that asked after you,” you said to the both of them. 

“Of course they did,” Clint said. “We’re the best Avengers.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at him, grabbed yours and Steve’s hands and dragged you to the dance floor. There were already tonnes of people there; Stark employees, luckily dip winners, people from charities Tony or Pepper liked. Stark parties were always crowded with new people each time. Ignoring everyone else, the three of you started dancing together. You had mastered how to dance with three instead of two of the time you’d been together. You stood in a tight triangle instead of facing each other or you’d be placed in between the two boys. Right now you were squished in between them, Steve pushed against your chest and Bucky on your back with his arms wrapped around your waist. 

The three of you danced for a while, at least half an hour, before deciding to head off to find drinks. The bar area was full of people, no way to get to the actual bar to order a drink. Steve grabbed your arm and started pushing his way through. He never had to actually touch anyone, he just had a commanding presence. People would jump out of his way. Which was great for you, seeing as you just followed along. 

Once you all had your drinks you headed upstairs, which was restricted to very close friends only. It was much quieter up there, you could actually talk and move around without worrying about crashing into others. The three of you found your own little corner and sat down on a couch. You and Bucky both rested your heads on Steve’s shoulders and he wrapped his arms around the both of you. It was perfect.

After a few moments, Steve broke the peaceful silence. His voice was soft like he was scared to be too loud in the relaxed environment. “Merry Christmas.”


	3. Celebrations (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

The theme of the party was clearly black, white and gold. Well, that was just going on what was laying on your bed. An all-white tux with Steve’s name pinned to it, an all-black tux with Bucky’s and a gold and sparkly dress with your name. A note sat on top of your dress as well, all three names written in Tony’s handwriting. Bucky picked it up with a sigh, “what’s the bet this note threatens bodily harm if we don’t arrive on time?” 

“Extremely high,” you replied thinking of the Christmas party. 

“Ding ding ding,” he said as he read it. His voice went into a crude impression of Tony’s “your limo will be arriving at seven thirty. Be dressed and in said limo by seven forty. If you’re not in the limo I will send my suits to retrieve you,” Steve was trying not to laugh at the voice Bucky was using. You only had ten minutes before the limo arrived and your hair and makeup were already done, Natasha had done it for you and Wanda. 

“One of these days we should not go on time, just to see what happens,” you said picking up your dress. It was gorgeous, floor length with capped sleeves, the entire thing was gold and shone under the light. Whoever picked out the outfits for Tony’s parties (probably Pepper) was very good at it. You got undressed there in the room, no need for modesty around your soulmates, and slipped the dress on. Bucky and Steve watched in appreciation. Once it was on you twirled around, the dress floating around you. “How do I look?” You asked your boys after you twirled. 

Being dorks, they just put both their thumbs up. You rolled your eyes at them as they picked up their tuxes. It didn’t take them long to get dressed into their outfits. The three of you stood in front of your mirror, you in the middle and them flanking you. “Damn, we look good,” you said with a nod.

“I do look good,” Bucky replied. 

“Never mind, it’s just me and Y/N now,” Steve said causing Bucky to pout and you to laugh. 

“Why are you so mean to me?” 

“Because you’re mean to us,” you replied. 

Bucky lent down and then up to kiss you both on the forehead. “You guys look amazing as well. You always do.” 

“You’re damn right we do,” Steve muttered. Both you and Bucky laughed and Steve smiled happily.


End file.
